Many, if not most, homeowners are interested in various home improvements, and often are in need of additional supplementary structures or outbuildings on their residential property. As tools and equipment are acquired (garden tractors, powered tillers, and other tools and equipment), a need often arises for a storage space which is reasonably secure from weather and other hazards. Similarly, many homeowners are also interested in other outdoor additions to their property, from decks to gazebos to sun rooms to various other relatively light and temporary or semi-permanent structures.
As a result, many relatively small prefabricated structures metal, wood, and/or fiber glass or the like, have been developed for such purposes. In most cases, the walls of such structures are fixed, and wall panels cannot be selectively and temporarily opened and closed, resulting in relatively dark storage sheds and the like, which often build up relatively high humidity therewithin which can be damaging to equipment and articles stored therein. Unfortunately, there is little that can be done to alleviate this problem with such storage sheds and the like.
Other structures (gazebos, sun rooms, etc.) often include open panels, but generally these panels cannot be selectively closed. In some instances, shades or curtains may be installed for privacy or shade, but these components are not a part of the structure, and do not provide secure sealing or closure of the structure as a permanent wall panel would.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a modular building system which may be used to construct any of the above mentioned temporary or semi-permanent structures, as well as others including framed tents and the like. The system must provide for at least some selectively openable and closable wall and/or roof panels, whereby such panels may be opened as desired for the entrance of light and for air circulation, but which may also be closed and sealed to preclude the entrance of wind, dust, rain, insects, etc. The selectively openable and closable panels must be integrally incorporated with structural members of the construction system, for simplicity in the construction process. Finally, the system must further include all appropriate connectors and other structural elements required for the construction of structures utilizing the present modular building system.